Grand Glade
Grand Glade is the first area in Kart Kingdom. It is to be assumed as a forest. There are many things in this area, but most are also in all the other areas. Events also mainly take place in this area. How To Unlock Grand Glade is automatically unlocked at the beginning of the game. You can play its quests as soon as you finish the Tutorial. Grand Glade World According to the Field Guide, Grand Glade World is the area of Grand Glade where players partake in quests. Below is a list of items from the order in which they appear. Duplicates on a list may be caused by an item appearing in two different areas of the map. Gadgets * Rabbit * Hot Air Balloon * Mega Jetpack * Helicopter * Ghost * Dolphin * Jetpack * Tree Frog * Pickaxe * Mega Pogo * Helicopter * Jetpack * Pogo * Grasshopper * Moon Boots Bits * 2 Springs (8 extra icons) * 1 Glue (5 extra icons) * 2 Leaves (5 extra icons) * 4 Furs (8 extra icons) * 1 Paint Brush (5 extra icons) * 2 Red Karts (1 extra icon) * 1 Blue Karts (8 extra icons) * 5 Waters (1 extra icon) * 1 Rainbow (5 extra icons) * 1 Tool * 2 Springs (7 extra icons) * 2 Woods (3 extra icons) * 2 Metals (4 extra icons) * 1 Glue * 3 Rubbers * 4 Pink Karts * 1 Water (2 extra icons) * 3 Tools (8 extra icons) * 1 Pink Kart (5 extra icons) * 1 Red Kart (5 extra icons) * 2 Strings * 5 Metals * 2 Goos * 1 Blue Kart * 2 Magnets (2 extra icons) * 2 Moons (4 extra icons) * 2 Goos (7 extra icons) * 2 Waters (8 extra icons) * 2 Paint Brushes * 2 Glues (1 extra icon) * 2 Tires * 4 Springs (3 extra icons) * 1 Green Kart * 1 Red Kart * 1 Pink Kart * 1 Fabric (2 extra icons) * 2 Glues (2 extra icons) * 3 Paint Brushes (5 extra icons) * 2 Explosions (5 extra icons) * 3 Tools * 3 Explosions * 2 Springs (8 extra icons) * 3 Motors (4 extra icons) * 8 Metal icons * 2 Waters (1 extra icon) * 2 Leaves (4 extra icons) * 4 Times (2 extra icons) * 3 Metals (8 extra icons) * 3 Airs (2 extra icons) * 3 Furs (2 extra icons) * 1 Air (6 extra icons) * 5 Shadows * 2 Rainbows (8 extra icons) * 4 Fires (5 extra icons) * 4 Jets (2 extra icons) * 7 Stars (3 extra icons) Quests * 5 Raccoons * 7 Otters * Cardinals Quest (9 Cardinals) * 15 Squirrels * Earth Quest (1 Earth) Background Background Sky The Grand Glade Background Sky is an asset used a lot in Grand Glade quests. Background Trees The Grand Glade Background Trees are a set of trees that you see a lot when playing Quests in Grand Glade. They are an asset in the game files. Gallery 06 Grand Glade.png 07 Grand Glade.png Background Sky.png Download (28).png Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 4.01.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 4.01.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 4.06.34 PM.png Category:Areas Category:Gameplay Category:Places Category:Kart Kingdom